Fastening tools, such as power nailers and staplers, are relatively commonplace in the construction trades. Often times, however, the fastening tools that are available may not provide the user with a desired degree of flexibility and freedom due to the presence of hoses and such that couple the fastening tool to a source of pneumatic power. Similarly, many features of typical fasteners, while adequate for their intended purpose, do not provide the user with the most efficient and effective function. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved fastening tool.